


I Just Want LUNCH.

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Harassment, I swear, Nothing too shitty happens, Public Humiliation, Short One Shot, the title is based off arins subway story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: "Please leave me alone,” you try to step away from the man but his hand tightens around your waist enough to almost hurt, making you stay in place.“It’s rude to leave without telling me your name, you know. I’m just being friendly.”





	I Just Want LUNCH.

In the middle of it all happening, you can’t help but have the thought. 

 

You just wanted lunch. 

 

That’s all you wanted, and that’s all you should have gotten. You went outside, dressed in a tank top and shorts because of the hot L.A. weather, and went to a sandwich shop on your way to the park. You were planning to just grab something quick and then relax at the park, enjoying the nice day in the soft grass with dogs running around happily. The little bistro was small but cute, only a few people scattered at different tables inside while eating their meals. There were two people in line so naturally, you went up and waited behind them, pulling out your phone while you waited for it to be your turn. 

 

And then he came in. 

 

You didn’t notice him, because why would you? You were just waiting in line. The man stood behind you, and at first, he didn’t say anything, so you continued to mind your own business until he tapped on your shoulder.

 

Turning your head around, you don’t really say anything. Once he has your attention, he smiles, his hand still resting on your naked skin. “Hi! I’ve never been here before and I was just wondering if you had any recommendations for me.” 

 

Nervously you eyed the room around you, not having the guts to tell him to remove his hand. It was almost your turn anyway, and then you could hopefully run out of the store and leave. “Um… I’ve never been here, either,” you lied, “so I don’t know. You should ask someone else.”

 

“Oh! Then why don’t we order together?” Smoothly he moves to stand behind you, the hand on you before wrapping around your shoulders to hold you close to him. Naturally, you freeze up, fear beginning to take place of your former relaxed mood. “It’s more fun that way. I can pay, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to waste her hard earned money here,” he smiles at you and it sends shivers up your spine as you clutch your phone. 

 

“Um,” you start before he cuts you off. 

 

“You really are a pretty girl, aren’t you?” The stranger's eyes trail up and down your body. “You look very beautiful in those shorts. What’s your name, baby?”

 

You can feel your eyes beginning to water. You’re very aware of his hand trailing down your back and you try to look around the bistro again to see if anyone would help you. No one was noticing what was happening, absorbed in their conversations and electronics. “Please leave me alone,” you try to step away from the man but his hand tightens around your waist enough to almost hurt, making you stay in place. 

 

“It’s rude to leave without telling me your name, you know. I’m just being friendly.” 

 

Your body curls up in shame and you finally let a few tears slip from your closed eyes when you feel the man grope your ass. Your mind tells you that you just need to be silent and take it, and then when you order you can leave. But will you still be safe? Will he sit with you if you stay in the restaurant, or will he follow you if you leave? Your mind is racing. 

 

“Hey,” a different voice makes itself known, firm and assertive. You open your eyes and see another man headed for the both of you. He’s easily at least 6 feet tall and even though he’s skinny his sharp facial features are intimidating enough, though his wild curly hair throws you off just a bit. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing man?” Surprisingly, the new man shoves the creep away from you, stepping in front of you to create some sort of barrier between you two. 

 

“Who are you?” The stranger spits, suddenly very angry. “I’m just talking with my friend.” 

 

“Do you even know her name?” 

 

It’s silent, then, and suddenly you’re very aware that people are staring at you. So is the stranger, apparently, because his face heats up with a big frown. The hesitation is all your helper needs, stepping forward to shove him toward the door. “Get the fuck out of here,” he demands. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I can be here all I want!” 

 

“I said _get out!_ ” 

 

You watch with wide eyes as he does as he’s told, the man quickly walking out of the establishment with a few choice words for the both of you. The insults sting, but at least he’s gone. The tall man with long, crazy curls for hair turns to you and his previous sharpness melts into a soft look as he speaks to you, his shoulders relaxing visibly. “Are you alright, miss?” 

 

You wipe whatever tears were left on your face, suddenly embarrassed as you nod. “Thank you,” you sniff. “I don’t know why I couldn’t tell him to fuck off like you did.”

 

“I don’t know why that guy had to be such a dick,” he laughs, and nervously presents his hand to you. “I’m Danny.”

 

You shake his hand, giving him your name with a smile while thanking him again. 

 

“You shouldn’t need to thank me,” Danny shakes his head before looking up. “Still want that sandwich?” 

 

“Oh,” you forgot all about that. “Yeah, shit. I kind of got the attention of everyone in here, don’t I?” 

 

“Don’t worry about them,” Danny reassures you, leading you to the counter. You don’t mind that he stays beside you as you order your meal, which surprisingly comes to you right away even though there were orders made before you. You suppose it’s a guilty thing. Once you grab the food wrapped in paper, Danny talks to you again. “Tell me if you want me to fuck off, please, but I’m free if you want me to stick around. I just don’t want that creep to come up again, you know? But you can also totally call a friend or something, too.”

 

You look to the floor, thinking about it. There’s a slight fear in you that maybe this guy only helped you out because he wants to get his hands on you, too. But no one is available right now and you really don’t want to be alone. “I was going to head to the park. If you’re fine with going there, I’m fine with you coming.” You offer. 

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s actually a great idea. Could I grab my stuff?” Danny positively lights up and you smile, nodding. You watch him scramble back to his table, grabbing his leather jacket and his phone before putting on the clothing and coming back to you. “Alright, I’m ready to follow.” 

 

He cringes. 

 

“Not- I swear that I didn’t mean that in a creepy way. I’m- fuck.” 

 

You laugh at his apology, your eyes crinkling up in amusement and it only takes a second before Dan is chuckling along. The two of you head out of the bistro together, sandwich and phone in hand before turning around and walking toward your original destination. There’s a comfortable silence as the both of you walk together, and you find it oddly charming how Dan seems to be on the lookout for every little thing. You quickly figured out that his whole tough guy act was a total facade, both from him telling you this and that he screamed when a pigeon flew by the two of you. 

 

All you wanted was lunch, but what you got was much more than that. You have a feeling that Danny is one of the few good things to come out of this experience, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL WOMEN PLEASE NOTE: 
> 
> If you are being harassed, PLEASE do something! This is completely fictional. If you feel like someone is making you uncomfortable and invading your space, don't wait for someone to save you. Protect yourselves, defend yourselves. If you're in a public scene do not be afraid to yell at your harasser and tell them off!


End file.
